


The Lily Syndrome

by Belladonna_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, I don't know where this will go, I'm Sorry, I'm sleep deprived, No beta we die like woman, The author regrets a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna_Riddle/pseuds/Belladonna_Riddle
Summary: Prompt:Neville accidentally makes a plant monster. What follows is up to you.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Corona Challenge





	The Lily Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlecupkate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecupkate/gifts), [biblically_accurate_angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblically_accurate_angel/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [littlecupkate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecupkate/pseuds/littlecupkate) in the [CoronaChallenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/CoronaChallenge) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Neville accidentally makes a plant monster. What follows is up to you.
> 
> Especial thanks to Max for thinking with me

It was in the 12th day of January of 1997 that the threads of destiny were broke by the hands of the young Neville Longbottom. With a single unfortunate twist of his wrist he created a chain of events that would change the history of the wizarding world forever; and make the future something completely nebulous to the peering eyes of fate for the first time in what seemed like eons, and wasn't it a curious thing, for an all-knowing being to be startled.



The Longbottom heir had an ability with plants, of this every professor at Hogwarts was sure; from the ex- “dungeons bat” to the “Grumpy Cat”. So, it was no surprise when he was assigned to watch over a new plant with occlumency proprieties that had traveled all the way from muggle Brazil; with the name of “Ophiocordyceps camponoti-rufipedis” and the ability to control ants brains; just as was no news that the muggle government took to experiment with it as quick as possible, having no idea of it’s real power.

Some would forever say it was fate, but _It_ had nothing to do with what happened next, it was an accident really, a little unstable brew made of white lilies that Snape and Poppy were making dropped over the fungus after Neville stumbled over trying to drive a pestering fly away, it shouldn’t be so bad right? But it was, the moment the brew touched the fungus the **disease** came to life and attached itself to an unsuspicious Neville who despite a little bit shaken went to lunch as usual, pretending nothing happened, after all, it was only a plant, how bad could it be? 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for now. I'm sleep deprived and with a block, let me know how to be better, suggestions for improvement are always appreciated.  
> Unicorn Kisses.


End file.
